<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So you Say by LunaTheos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076329">So you Say</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaTheos/pseuds/LunaTheos'>LunaTheos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, mentions of abuse, trigger warning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:15:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaTheos/pseuds/LunaTheos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys, it's been a while since I wrote anything huh? Well, being trapped in self isolation has left me with a bunch of free time to just think about my life so far, and I decided that I really don't like thinking about that.</p><p>So, I made a Discord server! If you guys have any prompts or ideas you think I should try, shoot it and I'll see if I can think of something. Got any series or fandoms I should try getting into? I'm always looking for new material! Just want to chat because there's nothing else to do? I put a voice chat in there if anyone wants to!</p><p>Here's the link to the server, talk to you soon!</p><p>https://discord.gg/PnUZ4j</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amphitrite/Poseidon (Percy Jackson), Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hera/Zeus (Percy Jackson), Jason Grace/Piper McLean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So you Say</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys, it's been a while since I wrote anything huh? Well, being trapped in self isolation has left me with a bunch of free time to just think about my life so far, and I decided that I really don't like thinking about that.</p><p>So, I made a Discord server! If you guys have any prompts or ideas you think I should try, shoot it and I'll see if I can think of something. Got any series or fandoms I should try getting into? I'm always looking for new material! Just want to chat because there's nothing else to do? I put a voice chat in there if anyone wants to!</p><p>Here's the link to the server, talk to you soon!</p><p>https://discord.gg/PnUZ4j</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy was walking around Camp Half-Blood with his girlfriend Annabeth Chase. The Giant War was over, and the two camps were celebrating. Once things were settled on Olympus once more, the gods had agreed to spend a day at each camp - first at Camp Jupiter, as they had more of their descendants and had seen them less than Camp Half-Blood.</p><p>"I'm just saying, do they always have to be so stuffy?" Percy shrugged, this was a serious question to him - he'd seen his father laugh and get angry, but that was the most he'd seen out of him. He hadn't seemed upset or relieved when he'd returned from Tartarus, nor did he show all that much concern when he'd faced near death. He'd been proud of him when he'd succeeded, had even helped him out a few times, but he'd left him hanging when it mattered most to him.</p><p>Annabeth punched him in the shoulder. "Seaweed Brain, they're the gods - they're not like us mortals, you know. They don't feel emotions the same as us after all these centuries of existing." She told him.</p><p>"Dude, you've got it easy." Thalia walked up to them. She and Jason were staying at Camp Half-Blood for now - Jason wanted to stay with Piper for now, and Thalia wanted to stay with Jason since it'd been so long since she'd last seen him. "At least your father smiles at you, mine could care less half the time." Thalia rolled her eyes, Piper and Jason coming up behind her.</p><p>"I agree, Father is very strict." Jason chuckled, "but that is his job, as King of the Gods." He knew Jupiter better than Zeus, knew the authoritarian better than the paranoid lord that Percy knew.</p><p>"At least your parent isn't always talking about how you need to fix your looks. 'Oh Piper, you really should moisturize more,' and 'Piper, why are you wearing that of all things?'" Piper chimed in, mocking the voice she heard when Aphrodite spoke, though her chest was heaving with how angry she was. Percy, Annabeth and Thalia laughed, while Jason patted Piper's back in mock sympathy, though if you looked carefully you'd see that he was holding back a smile.</p><p>"Hey, at least your parents show interest in your lives," Annabeth commented. "Athena only cares about my academics and wisdom, the only reason she cares about my dating life is because I'm dating sea spawn here." She jabbed her finger towards Percy. "Hey! Don't make it sound like you're only dating me for my mother's attention!" Percy argued - seaweed brain though he might be, even he could understand what Annabeth wasn't saying. He crossed his arms with a huff, pretending to be upset, though it did sow some doubt in him - was she only with him to anger her mother? But then he remembered; he went to Tartarus with her, he faced Titans and Giants for her, he <strong>held the very sky</strong> for her. </p><p>"You know I didn't mean it that way, Seaweed Brain. I'm just saying, the gods really don't have the same feelings as us." Annabeth patted Percy's back, knowing without him showing anything that he was hurt by the very idea of her using him like that. "I'm just saying, even if the gods do laugh, they don't cry."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I have to agree," Thalia said with solid clarity. "The gods don't cry."</p><p>"So you say."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>